Surviving the Carnage
by Golden Ivories
Summary: A serious story about Barricade and Blackout. Starts from the 2007 movie to ROTF. Eventual Cade x Blackout Sticky in future chapters 1st Fan fic here. /In need of a Beta/
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own Transformers, just my imagination!_

_This story is a 'what if Barricade and Blackout didnt get deactivated in the 2007 movie'. This shall continue until ROTF and WILL continue to be updated regadless of reviews or number of views.  
_

* * *

Blackout flew high over head, answering Starscream's call. He was nearing the city where they were supposed to search for the human who has the All Spark. That was when he felt a Decepticon signal very near him and it was not moving. It was Barricade's.

_Hmm.. Perhaps he is idling?_

He decided to check and maybe punish him for not answering the communication lines immedietly. He transformed as he landed nearby and when he finaly saw his fellow Con. He was offline and lying down near a support beam with his helm dented. He could still sense the energy signature of an Autobot around him.

Coming over, he shook Barricade with his massive hands trying to put him back online. "Wake up Barricade! Our true leader, Megatron is back! We need as many Decepticons as we can if we want to defeat those Autobots..."

_**Earlier.....**_

Ignorant . Pathetic . Slow . Mini Van .

A black and white Mustang was under orders to retrieve the Allspark. The only thing holding him back was a silver Dodge mini van in front of him. Most likely, the driver would not increase their speed of sixt-seven miles per hour in fear of earning a ticket. A growl escaped his audio synthisizer but it was instantly muted when his engine roared and he moved to the shoulder to pass.

A shadow cast over him as Bonecrusher scooped the van up and threw it. The Saleen had to increase speed to avoid being hit.

He could feel the energy coming from the Allspark, urging him to go faster. It was calling out to him, gently pulling at his spark. But Bonecrusher moved infront of him and began to transform. Humans driving on the freeway broke and began to hit each other, or screech to a harsh stop.

In a matter of seconds, the Decepticon collided with the Autobot leader and the two fell off the freeway. Barricade then increased his speed, only to receive a harsh hit to his right side from the scrambling human drivers. Pushing back would do little good considering the Topkick that was next to him was a larger vehicle. Barricade started to increase his speed again, but the GMC caught his quarter panel and sent him into a cement pillar that supported an over pass.

_Systems rebooting . . ._

_Initilizing . . . ._

_Rebooting failed ._

_Systems rebooting . . . . ._

_Initilizing . . . ._

_Systems online ._

When Barricade came back online he felm him self being shaken. His optics we not online yet, nor were his scanners, so he instantly transformed and growled before taking half a step back.

Red opticts flicked to life and Barricade looked up at Blackout, "I am aware of that ." A clawed hand came up as he scratching his helm, a dent was present, but it was nothing his self repair systems couldn't fix.

He transformed back into his vehicle mode and tore off down the freeway toward Mission City .

It took his fellow Decepticon to come back online. It seemed that none of his internals were damaged based on his scans and only the vicious dents on Barricade's armor were theproblem. That was a good since their resourses are already running low.

Seeing Barricade come back online and snapping at him like that was already expected. Who wouldn't anyway? He tried to repress his amusement as he transformed and took to the air and heading toward the direction of Mission City. He flew above Barricade in case Autobots or one of those hostile military personel of the humans decided to challenge them.

"Let us hurry, we have wasted quite enough time and our leader needs us."

Barricade didn't respond past a loud revv of his engine. He knew that already. He knew that they were needed in the battle that was already happening.

With his speedometer reaching two hundred and seventy miles, he swerved around a number of cars. He didn't bother making sure he kept pace with the helicopter over head. Barricade knew he could keep up even if he decided to move faster than he was, that and the sound of blades slicing through the air, he knew he wasn't going to lose his fellow Decepticon.

For him, getting into the city was a bother. Abandoned cars congested thr road, and people trying to avoid the left cars were meerly pushed to the side.

He felt rubble under his tired. An explosion went off somewhere close by. He reduced his speed before remembering Blackout flying in the sky, "What can you see?" The flyer had a better field of vision than himself.

They entered the paniced city. The fleshling creatures where all screaming and running around madly. Everywhere there was chaos and rubble, ammo and craters littered the streets and the buildings. Fire burned on some places and smoke obscured his vison a little. He transformed and landed on top of a building and scanned the area.

He saw the Autobots and their human allies. He saw his comrades offlined permanently and their broken bodies lying in the streets. But what horrified him was the body of Megatron, his empty burnt spark chamber exposed for everyone to see. He counted the Decepticons in the battle field and noticed that Starscream was not there.

He tried to comm him but he was not able to contact him. The seeker poably turned off his communication module.

"Every one is offline! Even... Megatron." He punched a pillar decorating the building out of anger as he relayed the images to Barricade.

"_Every one is offline... Even Megatron!_"

When he heard those words over his comm link he was angry . No.. Enraged! He wanted more than nothing than to scrap the nearest Autobot.

No doubt Blackout already tried, but Barricade still tried Starscreams link. If anyone survived, if was him. That slagging coward had a high self preservation programming.

The flyer must've blocked his signal or closed off his comm link, because he couldn't get through.

Barricade growled and blocked the images that were coming up in his vision.

The loss of their leader did not bode well, but he had no doubt that they could bring Megatron back. That and the seeker would attempt to take control of the Decepticons. The very thought of taking orders from that snake had him grinding gears when he attempted to reverse.

After a second, the Mustang reverse and whipped around. "_I suggest you fall back_" More human military personell would be arriving, and Barricade was in no rush to be captured, so he drove off.

Blackout felt the anger and frustration emanating from Barricade. And he watched the mustang retreat. The remark about Starscream taking over the Decepticons made his energon boil. He suspects that even from the beginning the seeker already had this planned out.

"We better mask our energy signatures to avoid Autobots tracking us down.." He hesitated before adding: "The two of us better find a hideout. I am too obvious unlike you."

He transformed and flew high up into the clouds bu stil remained in touch with Barricade as he followed him.

Barricade didn't respond. Him and Blackout had been around each other enough for him to know that Barricade wasn't much of a talker unless he felt inclined to.

Even though he didn't want to, he masked his energy and continued onto the freeway. He knew Blackout was following over head and he also knew that he was right, very obvious. So the Mustang drove out almost ninety miles to an old air plane hangar.

The abondoned structure was off the freeway by thirty miles. It was far from civilization, they would be fine for a while.

Blackout wondered where they were going but kept following Barricade. They were now the only known Decepticons left on this dirty organic planet, not counting Scorponok. He felt tired and enraged but at least flying somehow calmed him down.

Barricade's erratic fast driving clearly showed his feelings but didn't dare mention it. He followed until they came upon a rusting broken down hangar. He transformed when he assumed that it was safe enough and began walking around to stretch his joints. He sat down heavily on the floor on a pile of dusty boxes.

He focused his optics on Barricade in silent thanks.

At the same time the copter transformed, a thud was absorbed by the dirt beneath them as the Ford's quarter panels, doors and fenders dropped. Clawed hands pushed his form up as metal shifted and rearranged. Barricade stood up where his tire tracks ended.

Crimson quadoptics narrowed slightly as he watched the larger mech streach and walk around before taking a seat on some boxes that the humans had left behind.

He didn't verbally respond to the look of 'thanks' he was getting, he only gave a curt nod before speaking, "More Decepticons will come," It wasn't wishful thinking, Barricade knew Starscream would send a trasmission out and/or gather Cons that are out there and send them to Earth, if that happenes then... "The humans will hunt us down."

Blackout relaxed after a few clicks. He shook himself up and let the sand flow out of his joints. His mission in Qatar was succesful even if he lacked the neccesary infromation. But still...

The sand that came out of him clogged up his internals and made him 'itch'. It was very annoying and made him hate this occursed planet even more. He perked up immedietly when Barricade spoke and he agreed with him.

"Yes, those flesh creatures must be stronger than we thought. Their technology has proven to be effective against us. We have to be more careful."

He dislodged Scorponok from his back. The small Cybertronian was severly damaged from the human's barrage on him. He was even missing part of his tail.

"Come, let me repair what I can." He took Scorponk in his arms and studied him closely, before turning his attention to Barricade. "How about you?" He nodded at his damaged helm and dented armor.

Barricade heard the few prominent clicks and a wirrs and Scorponok came from Blackout's back. He watched the larger Decepticon looking over his partnes and he averted his gaze. though the two were noting alike, Scorponok reminded him of Frenzy.

It wasn't their size or their body and armor configuration, but the relationship as partners.

Scorponok was Blackout's partner .

Frenzy was Barricade's .

It bothered him that he didn't know where the hyperactive mech was. His comm link was not working and his energy reading was virtually non existant.

_Just like the other Decepticons in the city..._ He thought grimly.

Barricade did not want to believe that the humans had killed him, but that was the only logical explination. After the battle he had with the Autobot scout, Frenzy told him that he was going to follow the humans, Barricade agreed, if he stayed with the humans, that they would lead him to the Allspark.

The interrogator was pulled from his thoughts by Blackout's voice. Barricade glared at him and walked off, "I'm fine."

Blackout sighed at that and went to work on Scorponok and on himself. His attack on the human's base in Qatar gave him a few damages but the worst that he got were only a few bullet holes and scorched armor from blasts.

He paused when he noticed that Barricade seemed uneasy when he released Scorponok from thedrone's storage in his body. He watched Barricade stalk away after telling him he is fine.

"If we could get a reading from Frenzy's tracker we might still be able to retrieve him." He called after Barricade and repressing the urge to ask where he is going and continued with the repairs.

As he walked off, he head Blackout's words. A slight hope that maybe, maybe his partner was alive.

Barricade shook it off, they weren't going to get a reading from Frenzy. He knew that the humans were almost brutal as himself when it came to expirimenting and disection.

Without the Allspark . . . . it was hard to say if there was an alternate way to bring him back. Barricade was sure there was more than one way to bring back the offlined, but he wasn't practiced or even cared to know how that worked.

Despite the fact that he could have thanked the larger Cybertronian for the hope he provided, Barricade just moved to the other side of the hangar. His quadoptics remained still, unshuttering as he stared at the sun. A human would have squinted and perhaps brought up a hand to shield their eyes. Barricade didn't need to, all it was was a bright light refelcting off the glass that covered his optics.

After a few breems, Blackout had succesfully repaired what he could with the meager extra parts he had along with some useable metal he found in the hangar. He had fashioned a temporary tail for Scorponok that is really useless but it made the little Con feel better until a real medic arrived.

_As if the are any Decepticon medics sane enough to repair their comrades._ He mused.

The bullet holes in his armor was picked off by Scorponok while he took out the rest himself. Those armor peircing bullets the humans have was no match against Cybertronian armor but are very annoying. They only left dents he had to smoothen out.

He let Scorponok go back to his storage to recharge while he went accross the hangar and towards Barricade who was obviously sulking. He took note of that with amusement and stored it in his data banks in his 'To Mock Later' list.

"I believe that we should send out an encypted broadcast when we recovered more from our damage. Just to let other Decepticons know we are in this pitiful excuse of a planet and that.. /a pause/ our leader has fallen."

Heavy thuds, screeching and shifting metal let him know that Blackout was moving around and more than likey patching his partner up as well as himself.

Barricade's damage was minor, no more than four percent damage, it could have been worse, but the interrogator had been fitted with an armor that was two times denser than the average Cybertronian. He didn't need to bother with a full systems check even though the hit to that cement pillar could have knocked something loose, he didn't feel anything was amiss.

_Repair Systems . . . ._

_Initalizing . . . ._

_Repair Systems Online ._

He focused his repair systems on the bents and twisted spikes on his helm. Using his repair systems required a certain amount of energy, seeing is how he /and Blackout/ was stuck on Earth with little to know supplies to replenish energy lost, save for recharging, he decided it was best to conserve what he had.

So he slipped a clawed finger beneath his armor. Barricade managed to supress an annoyed hiss as he pushed back against the dent in his arm armor. The concave spot on the fender popped back with a _thunk_.

Again, he was pulled by a second voice and he let out a low growl as he pulled his clawed hand back and move to another dent on his torso.

Blackout was right. They should send out a transmission . They should let their comerades know they're sill alive and on Earth . _They should_ .

He didn't want to .

He never liked working with others anyway . Starscream had to know they were alive, Barricade knew the seeker was not absent minded, he was smart. Smart enough to scan the area and use anyone left alive to his advantage . He would be suprised if they were contacted sooner or later.

"Then send a transmission in a few solar cycles . " The interrogator popped the second dent back out with his quadoptics narrowed before he continued, "Lord Megatron will rise again."

At Barricade's words, he gave off a suprised sound. He saw it clearly, the scorched and empty spark chamber of Megatron and above him was Prime and that human with designation Samuel James Witwicky. How would Megatron rise again when his life force was extinguished to nothing?

He just ignored it and settled down nearer to where Barricade was. In case an Autobot attack occured, he would be able to send out an EMP blast to temporarily buy them some time to escape. Fighting is not an option since they were functioning at 75 to 80% capacity. Oh how he wished he had some fresh energon right now. He knew Barricade thought the same thing from time to time. Every one in the Decepticon army were.

"Yes, I shall send it when we have some of our strenght back." He said tiredly, optics shuttering as he watched a few organics fly in the sky. Birds, that was what they were called when he ran a search on the human's internet. They reminded him of Starscream.

He felt Scorponok recharging in his storage and knew that he will be like that until after a few of the Earth's daily cycles. When he is up and around again he will send out that transmission.

"When Starscream comes back I will challenege him for the Decepticon leadership." He told Barricade after a while.

"And if Lord Megatron ever comes back... I will hand him his crown immedietly unlike that traitorous back stabbing seeker."

Barricade unintentionally shifted his weight as the space between them shrunk. It may have only been decreased from eighty feet to almost thirty-two, but he was still slightly bothered.

Flapping wings told him that bird flew high above the two. He knew all out the species, Barricade had been on Earth years before the Decepticons ever mobilized. In that time, he learned as much as he could so he could do what he always did, find and exploit weaknesses.

After a while Blackout spoke up and Barricade didn't bother letting out a grating laugh. That was humorous. The thought of Blackout trying fight Starscream for the fallen Leader's position was something he would not mind witnessing. The MH-53 was larger, and taller than the Raptor, one would say they would be matched. Starscream was quick and ruthless while Blackout was stronger and bulkier.

He knew it would never come to that, but if Blackout did become leader of the Decepticons, Barricade would follow. His loyalties are strictly tied to Megatron, but he was not in a hurry to become exiled or sent offline. So he would play along if needed.

Point in fact, Blackout would pose a better Leader than Starscream because he was only in it for teporary reasons, having the position of a hacker wouldn't derail him much. But Barricade seethed, not directly at Blackout, or the idea of him leading but the fact that he was thinking so far out, "Lord Megatron _will_ return Blackout." His tone was final, he was not going to continue this conversation any longer than he needed.

"Now go recharge . . . . I will keep my scanners up." He wasn't asking, or suggesting, he was telling him to. The copter had to, his systems wouldn't do well after the damage he was delt despite the fact that it was minor.

* * *

_Based on an RP- _

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_I dont own Transformers_

_

* * *

  
_

"Okay Barricade. Just wake me up when it is my turn to keep watch." He told him.

He shifted and lay down on his front, facing the floor to avoid damaging the rotor blades on his back. A position he actually found comfortable than standing or sitting down. He shut down and was soon in recharge. His crimson optics died down to a dim glow that flickered every now and then in the semi darkness of the hangar. A low hum from his systems told Barricade that the copter has turned on his self repair systems.

When the hacker finally did recharge, Barricade looked at him for a second wondering if he was stupid enough to actually go into recharge in front of him, or if he trusted him enough to do so. If he trusted him, he was stupid for that too. He shifted his gaze back to the now set sun before he sat on the ground. The Earth under his armour was damp and tightly packed; at least he wouldn't sink in. Every now and then Barricade checked his scanners, but there was nothing for miles. He figured the Autobots were taking this time to regroup themselves and mourn for their fallen comrades

After a few Earth hours, Blackout finally woke up. He pushed himself off of the ground and stood up, his optics shuttering in confusion.

"Barricade?" He murmured, but he received no reply.

It seemed that Barricade did not bother to wake him up for his turn to watch. The sun was just rising; the darkness was fleeing away from the light.

He looked around and saw that Barricade was nowhere to be found so he stalked outside, bending low and letting the over grown Earth vegetation hide him. The colours looked lovely in the sky and it almost reminded him of Cybertron. A few breems passed with still no sign of Barricade so he went back inside the hangar, closing the doors to hide himself from any stray human. This time he positioned himself inside deeper in their hide away, behind some old aviation equipment and just waited for Barricade to come back from Primus knows where.

But knowing him, he is probably prowling around and causing some mischief. He didn't bother checking his position in his tracker.

Earth... Barricade could say he hated the planet entirely, after all, it provided minor entertainment. Watching a motionless Blackout was boring, watching his scanners was boring, listening to crickets was boring and counting the stars in the sky went by too fast. Barricade pushed himself to his knees before crouching down. His arms folded neatly into his fender, impact door and quarter panel. The rest of his bipedal form followed in suit until the hood on the Ford Mustang dropped.

With his engine at a low purr, he drove away from the area, he waited till he was a good mile before increasing his speed and tearing off. The Autobots would bother Blackout, so he was fine to be left alone till he came out of recharge. -- It was sunrise when Barricade made his way back to the hideout. The soft sun rays warmed his hood and slowly cooked the windswept bloods that covered his grill and windscreen. Barricade drove into the hangar and left his engine idle for a second. He picked up Blackout's energy reading from somewhere off to his right. With a series of whirrs and clicks the Saleen transformed into a slightly annoyed but equally amused interrogator who immediately started picking flesh, bone and coagulated blood from the grill over his chest.

--

The rising sun coated the Earth sky in various shades of orange and pink, and sending bright rays of light gleaming off the F-22 Desert Raptor as it tore across the open expanse of air. Starscream had arrived on the planet just a few breems ago, only to be hit with several signals via his comm link all at once. Having been on Cybertron, the calls had not reached him. Then again, he had his link tuned out to most Earth frequencies.

_"Oops~"_

The seeker mused slightly, as he checked his internal scanners once more. There were two small blips blinking furiously on the grid-map, signifying two Cybertronian presences. Immediately pin-pointing their location, the jet veered sharply due west, and with another loud boom from his rear-thrusters, broke the sound barrier with ease. Behind him, exhaust flowed out and followed the Decepticon like white ribbons in the sky.

A short distance away, the black form of a building came into view, and Starscream focused on it just as the image of a black and white vehicle entered the main doorway.

The seeker internally smirked, as another rev of his engines sent the F-22 streaking towards the hanger. Upon coming within close proximity, he broke into a spiral, painting cyclones of smoke against an orange background in the air. If the car was who the Decepticon thought it was, then he would recognize the signal immediately.

Blackout heard Barricade outside the hangar doors and he peered at him from his hiding place. He didnt appreciate being left alone in this desolate place. They needed to stick together! He stood up from where he was sitting down and welcomed Barricade with an angry sneer on his face plates.

"Where have you been to?" He growled, his optics focusing on the human life blood spattered around the Mustang. He understood completely.

"If you keep doing this, you will attract the attention of the flesh lings! Do not compromise our position especially in our weakened state." He lectured.

"WE...---" He continued but was suddenly cut off when something swooped down and destroyed the roof of the hangar.

As Barricade pulled a string of muscle from his chassis Blackout continued to talk. He was ignoring him of course. He didn't feel like he had to give the helicopter an update every time he decided to do something.

He was staring to think Blackout was paranoid. Yes, he had learned that the hacker had a high self preservation programming (not as high as Starscream's though), but it was staring to become a bother. Weakened state or not, Barricade was bored and he went out for some fun. He didn't see the harm, well . . . . Not to him at least.

Blackout's voice was cut off by a wide echoing sound in the sky, the smaller mech looked up at the broken and patchy hangar ceiling with a growl.

"We have company." He finished for the other as he walked past him and out of the hangar. He had to deal with Blackout, that he could do, but now he had to deal with--_Starscream_ as well. _Great_.

---

Hearing various crashes as the sound of metal roofing collapsing echoed below, Starscream quickly made a wide arc upwards. He then broke into a nose dive straight down. As the ground grew nearer, various plating began to slide open, wiring became visible, and the form of the F-22 began to disappear. Flipping his frame upwards, two long, hyper-extended legs sprouted, followed by a pair of long mechanical arms that ended in sharp, metal claws. A robot head, gleaming with bright red optics was the last to appear just after the seeker's wings slid into place behind him.

Starscream touched the ground, bending his knees so as to cushion the landing. Claws clicked by his hips, as the mech turned his gaze to the Decepticon that had appeared at the doorway of the hanger.

"Ah, Barricade." He said, standing up and facing the other.

"So you did manage to survive after all."

"Yes . . . sir." Barricade answered with a slight and stalled nod as he looked up to the seeker . He was going to say something else, but Blackout's voice boomed over him, causing him to growl. The hunter moved to closed the space between himself and Starscream, causing Barricade to move, less he be smashed under foot.

The interrogator shook his helm in disapproval. Blackout was asking for punishment.  
Practically begging .

Slagging traitor or not, Starscream was their . . . _leader_.

Blackout hissed angrily at the seeker to make his presence known to him.

"Starscream.. What are you doing here and where have you been to you coward!" He spat, feeling disgust creeping in his spark. He strode forward confidently and loomed over the seeker in his full height just to intimidate him

Opening his vocal processor to respond further to Barricade, Starscream quickly shut it as the solid form of Blackout suddenly loomed overhead. He stared up at the other with only mild interest. He had been called a coward so many times, that by now, the comment barely fazed him.

"Watch what you say, soldier..." The seeker began, backing up his words with the authority he knew he had over the larger mech.

"...I've been quite busy back on Cybertron."

Red optics then glanced back at Barricade, who had been pushed over slightly by his hunkering comrade. Despite his outward dislike towards him, Starscream always found the black and white Con to be quite useful and skilled in combat and on missions.

"And just what have the two of you been doing to further the Decepticon cause?"

Blackout moved aside still seething with rage. He still could not believe this seeker is the one Megatron chose as his second, however every now and then the seeker would prove himself worthy of his title. He admired that in him but still... It could have been anyone but him! Even Soundwave would be better. He crouched low, his face contorted with mixed emotions at Starscream's words.

Still facing the seeker he replied to his question. "We have been repairing and strengthening ourselves since out _current_ leader suddenly disappeared without even notifying us why and where!" He grated out.

"And what were you doing back in Cybertron when we obviously need you here?"

He glanced over to Barricade who still remained stoic and expressionless from their whole exchange. That was already expected. He couldn't help but blame Megatron for dying on them and condemning them to this planet with this traitor of a second in command... now current leader of the Deceptions.

Barricade just sat there, looking between the two towering mechs. He had half a processer to just walk off and leave the two alone so they could go back and forth all day.

Though again, Barricade had to muse at how brave Blackout was being, if he continued to call the flyer out like that well . . . . The interrogator could think of a few things that could happen.

The alt Mustang's vents let out a short pass of air in a bothered sigh, keeping quiet. He was in no rush for another lecture, or to talk to either of them. He played with the idea of actually turning his audio sensors offline, but he decided against it should he be addressed.

Starscream brought his gaze back up to meet Blackout. The helicopter mech was really beginning to get on his nerves. Then again, he hadn't exactly been the most subservient to Megatron either. He inwardly shrugged. It wasn't like he expected his new position to be easy.

"I have been tending to The Fallen of course." He shot back at the other, seeing as how Barricade had chosen to remain silent throughout the duration of their confrontation. The Mustang even appeared slightly annoyed by the whole thing, as Starscream was beginning to feel as well.

"If you hadn't noticed, we are currently low on Energon."

His bright red optics narrowed up at Blackout for a moment, shining with a new-born fury. Despite his absence on Earth, Starscream had selected Soundwave to orbit the planet and send him any important information on the Decepticon forces there. And despite the seekers general loathing for the fleshlings, he would have much preferred to be stationed on this dirt-clod of a planet, than have to bend to The Fallen's every whim.

"The Fallen.." Blackout gasped.

At the mention at the Fallen's name, he shuddered and withdrew. The Fallen is more powerful than any Decepticon even Megatron himself, ruthless and ancient than any one of them.

"I know that.. Our meagre rations are halved to feed him and the hatchlings in the colony. Some of us had to manage the slag the humans feed their machines. That fossil fuel they fed me back when I was still undercover made me want to blast them to oblivion!" He spat, his frame still shook even the rotors on his back did.

In his weakened state he could not promise he could not promise he could fight as skilfully as he would. He sighed and looked away from Starscream, silently admiring his courage for even talking to The Fallen. He avoided confronting him by any means when he was still in the mother ship. All his courage on taking the Decepticon crown from Starscream dwindled to nothing especially when it meant dealing with The Fallen.

Barricade's quad optics rotated, shifting slightly. It must have been difficult for Starscream to be around him. The Fallen was very old, ancient, a Prime. Every Cybertronian knew of him, feared him even.

Bringing the ancient into the conversation clearly extinguished Blackout's courage and willingness to challenge the seeker on his leadership position. He wasn't sure the hacker knew about the state of Cybertron let alone the fact that there were hatchlings. The Fallen had to have a plan. If what Blackout and Starscream were going on about, there was a source of Energon somewhere, if not; there would not be hatchlings when they clearly would die if not sustained.

The source had to be _here_.

On _Earth_.

Somewhere . They wouldn't continue activity here it there wasn't.

In any case, Barricade was tired of talking, "What is your orders sir?"

Turning to face Barricade now, and purposefully flexing his wings so as to hit Blackout in the face with them, a victorious smirk spread across the seeker's expression. He had figured that the other mech was smart enough to figure out what The Fallen had planned. Had he known that mention of their ancient overlord would silence the other Decepticons, he would have done so more often on Cybertron. Not that he was permitted to leave the hatchling colony often, but nonetheless, there were those select others who would argue his commands.

Optics flashed momentarily back to Blackout before Starscream spoke,

"The Fallen decrees that there is something hidden on this planet that will allow us to harvest Energon."

He paused for a minute, then, raising one claw, the jet pointed upwards to the sky above.

"From the sun."

Starscream smirked as Blackout masked his anger with a guarded unreadable expression in his face. So they are going on a search once again. He is happy to oblige with that command whether or not it came from Starscream or The Fallen as long as he could destroy humans again just like he did to the human base. It was very pitiful really. Earth already earned his loathing when the first grain of sand touched his amour.

"Whatever The Fallen commands I shall comply." He rumbled as he moved away to avoid Starscream.

The proud little seeker was all puffed up now and oh how he hated that little smirk of triumph decorating his face plates almost as much as he hated the organic creatures of this planet.

He backed away to his corner earlier, where the aviation equipment partially masked his form.

The seeker's grin widened further at Blackout's compliance. He always did enjoy it when the other Decepticons followed his orders again; he really had The Fallen to thank for this, seeing as how mere mention of his name had brought the other mech into complete submission.

Now addressing Barricade, seeing as Blackout had opted for a position in the corner, Starscream asked of him,

"Have you had any run-ins with the Autobots as of late?"

The last he knew of Optimus and his soldiers, they were stationed somewhere on the continent of North America in league with a group of humans. Starscream found it sickening to hear of Cybertronian sinking so low as to work with the pathetic flesh lings. They were truly useless, the humans, and aiding them in further prolonging their pitiful existence was a waste of time on the Autobot's part.

"None at all . . . . sir." Barricade's none was a mix of disappointment and disgust. He was disgusted because he had to address Starscream with at least some bit of acknowledgement of his 'Leader' position. He was disappointed that they actually had no confrontations with any Autobots for solar cycles.

It was annoying.

"They are with the humans. I will not be surprised if they begin working closer with the humans to hunt us down." He shook his helm. Barricade didn't like humans or Autobots, but they were smart. The interrogator just hoped that, sooner rather than later, the Decepticons would regain strength lost and see The Fallen's plan through.

Starscream shuttered his optics at the other mech, and internally mused at the sight of Barricade's blatant and outward dislike towards referring to him as 'sir'. Still, he thought of his words carefully. Soundwave had reported that at least two Decepticons had suddenly disappeared off the radar; their energy signatures extinguished. The seeker suspected the Autobots to be behind this.

"And have you been able to reach any other Decepticon forces?" He finally asked.

As far as he knew, six individuals had been sent to the planet after the defeat at Mission City. This did not include Barricade nor Blackout, as Starscream had assumed both to be offline at the time. And with two gone, this still meant that six remained; not counting himself or Soundwave whom still remained in orbit. However, if they proved unable to successfully locate the weapon The Fallen spoke of, then more would have to be summoned from Cybertron.

Blackout perked up as he heard Starscream's words. He stood up from where he was sitting down and addressed Starscream.

"L-Leader.. Me and Barricade have not encountered any other Decepticons. Other than my damaged companion Scorponok there is no one else." He said the hesitation on calling and acknowledging Starscream sickened him to the core.

But as he looked at Starscream he could almost see The Fallen behind him. He cowered inwardly at the thought. His huge frame shuddering involuntarily. He bowed before the seeker and resumed speaking.

"But whatever The Fallen's orders are we are sure to comply. And by any chance..." He hesitated.

"Does he plan on attacking the Autobots soon?"

Blackout looked at Barricade for support, but he his face remained a guarded expression on neutrality. He must be thinking of something interesting. Maybe a plan of action or suggestion? Barricade has proven to be a sneaky little tactician at times and his ideas always deserve a second thought.

"Since those sentimental fools are still mourning the death of their comrade Jazz, we could attack them now. Or is it that The Fallen has something else in mind?" He continued. He was still suspicious of Starscream, but for now he should just deal with what they have and just set aside his personal misgivings. This is the army after all.

He straightened himself up as he finished giving /what he could/ his respect the seeker. Oh how he loathed it! He looked away, immediately trying to avoid the optics of the other mechs.

"No!" The seeker replied harshly to the black helicopter mech.

"The Fallen only wants that power source. We will have to deal with the Autobots....later."

He said this last sentence with little enthusiasm, and for a moment, Starscream trained his optics on a random expanse of land away from the other two Decepticons. Like them, he agreed that now would be the right time to strike. But The Fallen was old and foolish, driven only by revenge, and disconnected from the real needs of Cybertron.

Starscream's CPU wandered back to the Hatchling Colony where he had been stationed since the defeat at Mission City. It was terrible enough that he should be forced to wait on their weakened leader night and day, but to have to personally carry dead Sparkling shells to the scrapper everyday...The seeker focused once more on the mechs before him.

"Do not engage the Autobots unless necessary."

Bonecrusher had been off lined by the Autobot leader, Demolisher also, Barricade figured it happened in Mission City and his partner Frenzy was most likely offline as well. A fact that, with some sort of revenge, he could deal with.

The smallest Cybertronian narrowed his optics slightly as he looked at Blackout, then back to Starscream for an answer. The Fallen would be wise to stage an attack now, when the Autobots are recovering from the battle. He could also attack in hundreds of solar cycles time when the enemy is unaware until he makes himself known.

He growled, the noise was low enough to be missed, not that he was trying to his dislike of the order. They were not to engage the Autobots . . . unless _necessary_. Barricade wasn't stupid by any means, he could find so many ways around that order. But for now, he would comply, unless of course he got bored again.

He was not about to sit around in a hanger and rust away with Blackout. That was at the bottom of his list (if he should have one). The shutters over his blazing quad optics lowered as he looked down to nothing in particular then back to their leader.

"And you will be returning to The Fallen?" He assumed more than asked but it sounded like a question none the less. The interrogator knew the seeker did particularly enjoy putting his life on the line for much of anything, but he also knew that he didn't enjoy being around The Fallen either. The situation would have been comical if Barricade actually cared.

Starscream focused intently on the black and white mech for a moment before narrowing his optics slightly.

"That includes random 'joy-rides', Barricade." He said, throwing in the human term that he had picked up since his arrival on Earth.

Although human language was simple and rather foolish, he had to admit that some of the words and phrases, primarily the insults, the flesh bags could come up with were useful at times.

However, he now acknowledged the mustang transformer's following question with a resolute stare. Judging from the other's tone alone, the seeker couldn't tell if Barricade would happier if he did so or not. Personally, Starscream would prefer to remain on Earth; although such a desire was disgusting in of itself. But returning to the Cyberton hatchling colony to tend to The Fallen wouldn't be much better.

"No." He finally replied, arching his wings backwards and further stretching his stiff gears from having not flown until recently.

"I will be remaining here to guide the current Decepticon forces."

* * *

_Based on an RP- _

_TBC_


End file.
